Dragonball SF
by RobbyDB
Summary: What's going to happen now that the Z-fighters are reunited and met their new enemy, a fiercome evil power that's never seen? Some people may have noticed, but the problem with episode 2 is solved, missing text has been added, my sincere apologies.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball SF (Special Forces)**

Hell Saga

Episode 1: Powerful Youth

The Martial Arts Tournament youth section was up to its finals. Goku Jr. vs. Vegeta Jr. Their power was equally matched. Blow after blow they stood up again. When their fists met each other, a shock went trough the stadium. The crowd went crazy. It had been a long time since they'd seen this sort of battle. Goku Jr. jumped over Vegeta Jr. and kicked him in the back. Vegeta landed on his hands and pushed himself on his feet. He turned and blocked a punch from his opponent. Goku Jr. picked up the speed and began a storm of punches. Vegeta Jr. ducked and kicked the legs from Goku Jr underneath his body. Whilst he fell, Goku Jr. fired a ki blast and blew him away from his rival.

'Nice trick Goku, but I have some tricks to', shouted Vegeta at the other side of the ring. He started to focus his energy, powering up his eyes turned green. His hair started to turn gold. Sparks emitted from his body.

'It's time to go super', Vegeta Jr. yelled and a gold aura surrounded his body. His hair was yellow gold and his pupils turned green. The people in the stadium yelled for more. Goku Jr. straightened his back and yawned.

'That old trick, I can do that one to', he started to power up even harder than Vegeta Jr. and his hair shifted from colour too. He ripped off his blue tunic and threw it away. He was transformed. His pupils were green to, and his hair and eyebrows were turned into gold. Suddenly Goku Jr. groined and fell to the ground with his hands on his belly.

'Hey! Are you giving up?' Vegeta yelled.

'This trick always makes me hungry', Goku Jr. stood up and laughed.

Vegeta's mouth fell open and he jumped at Goku Jr. In mid-air he vanished, and turned up behind Goku. He kicked Goku's shoulder. Goku yelled it out from pain. The boy with no shirt placed his finger against his head and he smiled. In a second he stood at the other side of the field. The grin on his face looked a bit evil. Goku Jr. raised one hand and lowered the other.

'KA', he placed them against each other.

'ME', he brought them behind his body, and a little blue orb appeared.

'HA…ME…', Vegeta Jr. Knew what was going to happen, he pushed his energy out of his body and he started to fly. He tried as high as possible. Suddenly Goku Jr. appeared above Vegeta Jr.

'HA!!' a blue beam was fired from Goku's hands. Vegeta felt the great power coming from this beam; it struck him and pushed back to the ring. Vegeta Jr. landed hard in the ring. The hole was big. The rubble flew away in the crowd. Goku Jr. landed and transformed back to normal.

'Sorry Vegeta, didn't think it was gonna be that strong. Let's call it a tie. I'm hungry', his stomach approved what he said. The dust cloud faded away and Vegeta Jr. wasn't their anymore. Goku Jr. started to look around, he was nowhere. He went crazy; he looked under every piece of rubble, even under the presentator. Goku Jr. pulled out big strains of hair.

'Oh no, oh no! I killed him; I blew him to another dimension. Vegeta! I'm sorry', he started to cry. After a few seconds he heard laughter. He looked up and there was Vegeta. Sitting in the air.

'I'm not that easily to be defeated.' He lowered himself and putted al his force in one final kick. Goku Jr. flew against the wall with his face first. He fell on the grass. The presentator left his hiding spot and stepped on the field. He raised Vegeta's hand.

'Congratulations, you are the winner of this tournament's youth division. You win 100 zeni!' Vegeta pulled his arm down and grabbed the presentator by his shirt.

'Only 100 zeni!' the spit flew out of his mouth.

'Yeah, sorry kid. We had to cut our budget, every year a tournament isn't cheap.' Vegeta threw him out of the stadium. The young boy stepped down the field and went to Goku Jr. Vegeta grabbed the unconscious boy by its tail and pulled him along.

'C'mon, the amusement park is about to close. We can still go on the marry go ride.'

Goku wake up and started to fly. He looked like a balloon now, being pulled by Vegeta.

'Can we eat something their. I'm starving.' Goku clapped on his belly.

'Yes we can eat something.' Vegeta dropped the tail and flew off. Goku Jr. followed him.

Goku Jr. put the pop sickle in his mouth and jumped like a girl. Vegeta smacked his own hand and grumbled.

'Can you stop that jumping Goku, you're embarrassing me.' Goku stopped a minute and looked at the candy shop. There stood a little girl with long blue hair. She had the same age as Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. Vegeta saw her too and he turned red.

'Vegeta what's wrong with your head? There's too much blood in it.' Vegeta's eyes widened and he grumbled.

'Nothing.' The girl saw them and came closer. Vegeta's mouth fell open and his eyes started to twinkle. The girl was holding a cotton candy.

'Hello Vegeta, why are you blushing?' Vegeta turned his head away, and Goku bend over to look at Vegeta.

'Are you sick Vegeta? It doesn't seem healthy.' The girl came a bit closer and grabbed Vegeta's cheeks.

'You don't have a fever.' Vegeta's fell to the ground. Goku started to laugh.

'Vegeta, everything alright?' the girl bend trough her knees and offered to help him up.

'I'm fine Hope', the girl stood up and turned.

'Ok, then I'll see you around.' Vegeta sat straight and dreamed a long.

'Are you certain you're not sick?' asked Goku Jr. Vegeta punched him in the face.

'It's something you'll never understand Goku.' The little boy rubbed his fore head and finished his pop sickle. Across the street Goku Jr. saw his grandma Pan. He waved until the earth started to tremble. The ferry wheel fell down in a crack in the ground. Goku Jr. transformed and flew at it; he saved a few people out of the giant wheel. Vegeta had done the same. Whilst they were hanging in the air they saw a little blue fish-like creature with a black orb in his hands. The orb was shining, and energy from it descended in the crack. The creature was laughing.

'From the depths of hell, I, Toron, master of the elements, summon you, King of Hell. Come here, and spread destruction upon this world. A new kingdom awaits you!' The orb started to flew and sudden lightning struck it. The ferry wheel disappeared in the crack and fire emitted from below. A dark shade rose up from beneath. It had big horns, and a long cape. A long sword hanged beside his leg. It seemed to be a creature from legends, a minotaur. Goku dropped the people he was holding. He didn't noticed for a second and rapidly, he caught them back and lowered them safely. Vegeta was already standing on the ground. The minotaur grabbed his sword and aimed it in front of him. The blade shined black.

'I am the King of Hell, I am Luckoro. I claim this world mine!' He grabbed his sword with two hands and swung it. A black slice emitted from the edge. It cut the land in front of him in two. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. looked at each other and nodded.

'Time to go super', they both said at the same time. They started to shoot ki waves at the enemy. Goku teleported behind him and kicked his head. It didn't have any effect. Vegeta's last ki wave struck and also he appeared in front of the beast. He started to punch him in the stomach. The minotaur didn't even make a sound. Goku flew over the King of Hell and fired a kamehameha. Not even a scratch. The beast laughed, and he opened his eyes.

'My turn', the voice was pure evil and a wave of stench came out of it. Luckoro raised his hand and a black boll appeared. He fired it and it hit Vegeta and Goku. They turned to normal again and fell down to the ground. Goku Jr. coughed a bit and pushed himself up and saw his grandma, she was sitting on the ground in fear. Pan hadn't trained anymore after the evil dragons. But she knew that this new villain's power wasn't to be matched with the fighters of this age. Her grandchild Goku Jr. was a descendant of the mighty Goku himself. But he hadn't the power to beat this guy. And Vegeta Jr. descendent of the mighty Vegeta, the second strongest man in the universe, even he wasn't strong enough. Even if they fused, it wasn't going to help. What they need where the Z-fighters.

'Goku, Vegeta, get out off there now!' shouted Pan. Goku and Vegeta didn't listen and transformed again, preparing their strongest ki wave. Luckoro laughed and he raised his finger. He fired a death beam at Pan. It hit her heart. Goku Jr. saw this happening, he ran at her, crying.

'Grandma, no! Don't die!' He fell to his knees, he hold her tight. She breathed for her last time, 'Search the dragonballs… wish back the Z-fighters…' she pasted on. Goku's anger boiled inside, his power level grew with the minute. He didn't think of what his grandmother had said. His pupils vanished in blind rage.

'Luckoro, you will pay!' Goku teleported in front of the minotaur. Goku grabbed his throat and fired a series of ki waves. Goku raised his other fist and wanted to punch. Luckoro grabbed hold of hit and broke his wrist. Goku didn't felt it. He fired another ki wave.

Vegeta didn't believe what he saw. Goku's power level was huge, and it kept growing. Suddenly something blue pulled his attention. The creature silently slipped away, laughing with what he'd done. Vegeta teleported in front of him.

'I don't know what you've done, but you will bring that monster back', Vegeta raised his hand and created an energy orb. Toron stepped back and snickered.

'The process can't be turned back. Your world is doomed.'

'Not on my watch', Vegeta Jr. fired the orb. Toron vanished in thin air. He wasn't death yet. Vegeta looked up and saw Goku Jr. and Luckoro in a fearsome battle. Goku was losing. Vegeta jumped and flew with a trust at them. Luckoro kicked Goku Jr. down in a spiral and noticed the approaching young boy. He chuckled and teleported. Vegeta stopped and looked around, he couldn't feel the evil energy. Luckoro appeared again behind Vegeta. The devil grabbed the young super saiya-jin by his shoulders and electricity surged trough his body. Vegeta fell unconscious.

Goku woke up. The amusement park was destroyed, only fire and death. Vegeta lay in the midst of a flaming circle. He didn't seem to be badly hurt. Only a faint. Goku Jr. pushed himself up and walked over to his friend.

'Vegeta, you up?' he couldn't speak well due the wounds he's got. Vegeta didn't respond to the touch of the boy. Goku looked at his tail and pulled it. The unconscious boy's eyes opened fast and the boy kicked Goku in the face.

'Never do that again!' Vegeta rubbed his butt, Goku smiled. They looked around and stood up. A shop's last wall crumbled and fell down.

'What happened?' asked Goku a bit astonished. Vegeta didn't know exactly. But he knew that this demon like creature wasn't weak.

'I think we need to find strong warriors to fight this guy. But where.' He kicked some sand in one of the fires and it went out. Goku Jr. put his finger in his mouth and he thought of something. _Strong warriors… Warrior burgers, hmm, I definitely want one of those now. No think Goku, think. No food now. Strong warriors, what had Grandma Pan said? Why did she die? No, don't cry now? Z-fighters, yes that was it! _He thought.

'Vegeta, we need to wish back the Z-fighters with the dragonballs.' Goku waved hyper with his arms. Vegeta turned his head, the dragonballs, impossible. They were a legend, an untrue legend. The Z-fighters were there only chance, but they were death. It was a story told by Goku's grandmother. It was the closest family he had got. His parents died in a car accident when he was a young boy.

'Vegeta we need to find the dragonballs.'

'Goku, it's just a legend, we'll have to stop him ourselves.'

'We can't he's far too strong for us. We have no choice. So, if I where a dragonball, where would I hide myself?' Goku thought of all the possible places, like a refrigerator, a cookie pot. Vegeta knew Goku was right.

'Then we need to travel to the palace in the air. That's where they were made.'

Goku nodded and they took off.

After flying for a few hours the two saiya-jins reached a tower with a round house on top of it. A white cat was standing at the balustrade. The wooden staff in its paw was taller than the cat itself. When the cat saw them it seemed to be frightened.

'Am I seeing ghosts? Goku, Vegeta, you two alive?' the cat let loose on his staff.

'You know our names?' asked Vegeta a bit confused.

'Of course I know them. You two are the two greatest fighters of the planet.'

'We know we are strong, but the strongest of the planet', Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Vegeta punched him in his ribs.

'But you pasted on several years ago.' Vegeta flew closer.

'Are you talking about two off the Z-fighters?'

'Yes, of course, Goku, you invented that name.' The white cat pulled down his fury eyebrows. These two youngsters were strong and had a good resembles with the great hero's. But their power levels didn't matched.

'You two aren't the ancient hero's, aren't you?'

'No, our full names are Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. We are here to wish the Z-fighters back with the dragonballs', said Vegeta crossing his arms.

'Ow, then you need to be a floor higher, up there', the cat pointed up and the two boys looked up. The clouds vanished and a big floating ship appeared. Their mouths fell open and the cat laughed.

'Good luck. No one has been up there in years.'

Goku and Vegeta floated up to the vessel and a ladder. When they climbed up, a green alien was awaiting them.

'I knew that you two would be coming, hi I'm Dende', the green man laughed and offered them a hand.

'Vegeta, what's happening there? Your butt's hanging in my sight.'

The green man seemed to be a Namekian, an alien from the planet Namek. The creators of the dragonballs. Dende was the guardian off the planet, but he himself couldn't stop this threat that had arrived on Earth. He had also told a story about the dragonballs. A hundred years ago, the eternal dragon, which had lived inside the dragonballs, had left the planet together with the great hero Goku. The dragonballs were never seen again. The other Z-fighters lived in peace until they died. Popo, the dark skinned "side-kick" of Dende was besides Korin, the white cat en Dende himself the only one who knew the hero's personal.

'So, we don't have any hope left on saving the world.' Goku started to cry. The entire world was doomed. And they couldn't do anything about it.

'Not entirely, the former guardians and I have kept a secret. Even one that Mr. Popo doesn't know of. The servant gazed a bit strange. Dende winked them to follow. They entered the palace and entered a room. At the end of it stood a closet. It was the only piece of furniture in it. Dende opened it. He put away his staff and he picked up a scale. On the scale stood miniature design of a dragon.

'You see, Shenlon and the dragonballs are connected trough this sculpture. This stone artefact holds its magical powers.' Dende placed it on the ground and lifted the glass.

'If something would ever happen to the dragonballs, such as disappearing into thin air, this design would provide one last wish. This wish has to be wished with an honest heart and a brave goal.' Goku and Vegeta nodded. They stepped forward and Goku Jr. wanted to speak.

'No Goku, let me wish. We'll never know what you shall wish for.' Goku nodded disapproving. He felt left out. Vegeta Jr. stepped forward.

'Oh mighty magic of Shenlon of the dragonballs, I have an honest wish to be granted. The world is in danger as we speak. It is threatened by an unseen evil force. Therefore I wish only thing.' The eyes of the dragon started to glow. Lightning came down from the heavens.

'I wish for the rebirth of the mighty Z-fighters at their most powerful age.' The stone artefact started to glow green and blue, the eyes faded away in a blood red colour. The lightning came inside and struck the sculpture. A heavenly voice was heard from above.

'Your wish shall be granted.' The dragon faded away and several entities appeared. From the left there stood Trunks, Goten, C-18, Krillin, Pan, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl and Oob.

Most of them appeared at the age from when they defeated Buu. Only Pan, Goku, Vegeta, Oob and Trunks were slightly older. Goku Jr. immediately recognized his grandmother.

'Wow, that was odd. I suddenly feel hungry again. I've never felt that for over a hundred years ago.' Said the just revived Goku. Everyone else slapped their heads. Dende smiled.

'Now the world can be saved.'


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Elemental troubles

Episode 2: Elemental troubles

The holy palace of Dende wasn't as silent as the years before. Now that the Z-fighters were back, things on Earth would change, fast. After they were filled in by the two youngsters, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. Remarkably, when they all were wished back to life, some of them were younger than when they died, but they hadn't lost their memory. Goten was a grown op man in a child's body. After Buu most of them had stopped training, except Vegeta, Goku, Pan and Trunks. They had become stronger. Goku stood up and stretched his legs.

'I think it's time to bring that Luckoro a visit.' Vegeta smiled and he also stood up.

'Just like old times Kakarot.' Gohan leaned back and sighed. His muscles weren't used for years, even in otherworld he hadn't trained. His arms and legs were soar. Gohan jumped up and kicked in the air a few times. He landed his index finger and pushed himself up a few times and jumped back on his legs.

'Will take a time before I get in to it. But after a few days of training everything will be alright.' Videl stared at the ground. Gohan already died before her in the former live. She didn't want to loose him again. She stood up and went to a door at the other side of the room.

'Dende, is the Hyperbolic time chamber already finished?' she grabbed the door knot, and didn't turned around.

'Yes it is. I actually improved it a bit. Now you spend two years in that chamber and there are training dummies.' Videl nodded and opened the door.

'Wait', yelled Vegeta and he dragged Goten, Trunks, Krillin and Pan with him.

'These can use some training too.' Goten and Pan didn't approved and Goku closed their mouths with his hands.

'It's better for you two, if I may believe what these two are telling us, then our enemy isn't that weak. The two Juniors here are strong, they are even super saiya-jins. And they didn't stand a chance.' They nodded and followed Videl. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta flew off, together with the two youngsters. C-18 decided to stay and help Dende arrange some things for the upcoming days.

Videl and the others entered the Hyperbolic time Chamber, it was improved. The house was rebuilt in a palace, and the rooms were enormous. There even was a little park to relax. There was a note on the table in the kitchen.

"Dear visitor, I hope you enjoy your trainings sessions in here. If you want to summon the trainings dummies, just call them out loud. They will only leave if you beat them. But take in mind that they always will get stronger and will adapt to your fighting techniques. They will fight immediately."

Krillin smiled and walked outside in the great white. No noise, no wind, no sound. He shouted and five dummies appeared; one for each person. Krillin put his fists in his side and laughed out loud. The blue people looked like robots. The only other colour was yellow for the wrists and belts. They had no face. Krillin pointed at one of the dummies and winked him.

'I'll pick you to fight me. He rubbed his nose and the dummy turned. It vanished and kicked Krillin in the guts. The little man flew right trough one of the sandmils. He didn't moved, he just groined a bit. The other dummies engaged too. Videl reacted and blocked the dummy; they all attacked with the same move until they adjusted to the opposite fighter. Videl grabbed the leg and started to twirl around; she let loose and the dummy flew off. Goten turned Super Saiya-jin and fired a kamehameha wave. Trunks jumped over the dummy and kicked it in the back. Pan just punched it in the face-less face.

Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiya-jin and made a few circles in the air to loosen up their body. Gohan only powered up a bit and followed them. His Mystic Saiya-jin powers made him as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 3. The two youngsters were impressed, their power didn't even came near to that from the legendary warriors. Goku slowed down to their level and flew in the midst.

'So, could you describe his powers for me? I need to locate his signature or else we're gonna fly for ever.'

'A bit demonic, but pure negative', answered Vegeta Jr; Goku Jr. couldn't stop gaping. Gohan heard it all and start sensing. Vegeta was still loosening his muscles. Gohan only sensed the normal power levels, the humans. Here and there a stronger person, but every where and nowhere he felt the others who where in the Hyperbolic time chamber. They raised and lowered fast. And than there it was; something demonic. He stopped and signed the others. Vegeta turned back to normal and sensed something to.

'Grab hold to me and don't let loose you two', said Goku when he placed two fingers against his head. Goku Jr. was honoured that the great Goku used the same technique as himself. They teleported under ground inside a giant volcano.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: The challenge

Piccolo stretched his legs and arms and removed his cape. It must've weighed a ton or two, when it fell down to the ground the cape created a hole. The Namekian opened his hand and a stick appeared. He moved his head around and several cracks were heard. Piccolo was old and didn't rely on his strength any more, but on his mental powers, a true Namekian Guru. Goku was happy to see his old friend back, he always came in dramatically. But the moment of happiness was soon over; a peak of energy drew their attention. Goku growled like a real Oozaru. Piccolo grabbed a senzu bean out of his pocket and threw it to Gohan, it landed right in his mouth.

'Bring him out of here', the boys were once again amazed, and scared at the same time. They'd never expect that they would experience something like this; a battle of epic proportions. They nodded at the same time, and flew off.

'What do we have here Goku, bad guy trying to conquer earth?'

'King of hell, and he pissed me off, don't actually care what he wants', responded Vegeta. Goku was still waiting to make a move. The evil power was still raising, it already passed the SS 2 levels.

'He's gonna charge…' Goku vanished and appeared a few meters higher. He dropped himself and kicked Luckoro as he appeared slashing his sword. The demon flew down words and Piccolo already interfered, with his mental powers he stopped the fall. Goku teleported behind the demon and gave a painful combo. He slammed his elbow in his back and his knee in his stomach. Luckoro groined, Goku kept pressing and Piccolo held him tight. The king from hell used a ki shock to escape from the attack. Goku turned wild and his eyes whitened. Piccolo didn't open his eyes, but was still aware of his surroundings. Luckoro had vanished again. The air in front of the Namekian moved and the minotaur appeared raising his sword.

The infinite white, no end nor beginning, even no sense of time. No feeling of cold or hotness, the silent winds were welcome to give essence to the emptiness, even that wasn't their. Even the smallest sound could be heard trough the entire dimension. No one had ever tried to explore, afraid to get lost. A lonely sound broke the silence, the pounding of fist, it became louder and faster. Pan jumped up to avoid the dummy, but it was prepared, it turned on his back and fired a ki wave. Pan deflected it back but the dummy had already reached her. The kick was painful, it cracked her honour. Dende was right, they did improved. She charged up and sent ki balls flying; the dummy disappeared and reappeared in front of her. Pan put every ounce of strength in her final punch; the head of the dummy flew off. She sighed and prepared herself for the dummy to recover.

Videl got hit by several punches and kicks from her personal sparing partner. She blocked a punch with her elbow and grabbed the arm of her opponent with her legs. She threw the dummy over her head against Pan's revived dummy. She thanked Videl for her help and got hit by a kick.

'Sorry!' Yelled Videl at Pan. The dummy stood up and prepared a ki blast. Videl jumped and started to rotate in the air. The sparing partner fired the attack and Videl bounced it off. A sudden sound pulled her attention.

'Watch out', Krillin yelled from behind, the destructo disc just missed her by an inch. It flew right through Videl's dummy. Krillin rubbed his head and smiled, not aware of his opponent. It stepped closer and kicked the tiny human between the legs.

'Yaiiks', he fell down.

Trunks and Goten stood back to back, sighing. The dummies were tough. Trunks and Goten tried to help each other out every moment, but when they did, so did the dummy's. Trunks lowered his guard and looked down at his friend.

'Ya think it shall work?'

'Dad said we had to be the same length.' Goten raised his arms in a guarding position.

'You want to get your ass kicked?' Trunks saw his enemy approaching very fast.

'I need to know, now!' Goten nodded. They performed the fusion dance, but it was a bit strange, they hadn't done it for decades, and Goten was way too small. There index fingers touched and the bright light stopped the dummy for a second. Two legs appeared, followed by the rest. It didn't felt right, they were weaker. Gotenks flew to a mirror in the palace and saw what was wrong: their fusion was a flop! Short legs on a tall body, and no hair!

'Oh crap', the two dummies hit him together.

The red kamehameha stopped the blade from cutting Piccolo's head. Luckoro tried to cut trough Goku's attack, but it was too strong. Vegeta grabbed the enemy's leg and wiggled his finger; the saiya-jin prince pulled the opponent away from the Namekian and punched the king from hell in the face. Luckoro flew downwards into a rock formation.

'This is too easy', Vegeta turned around and wanted to fly away. A sinister laugh stopped him and made Piccolo open his eyes. The laugh became louder, more sinister, more mocking. The rubble of the crash site fell down and Luckoro stood up.

'You are fine warriors, very strong, even impressive. But you're no match for me.' He wiped the dust from his arms and pulled the sword out off the ground. The purple shine blinded the three Z-fighters. Luckoro's tail swung around and became charged with electricity.

'So I'll make you fighters a deal, I'll summon my four guardians. If you succeed to defeat them before they destroy the world, you may fight me again. 'Till death.' He vanished and his energy sign was no were to be found. Piccolo teleported down and put on his cape again.

'What are we gonna do now? I can't sense him anymore', Piccolo crossed his arms and looked at Goku, whom had powered down to his normal form again. The anger in is face was still clear to be seen, it had even increased. Vegeta didn't respond to the question. Goku walked over to Piccolo and laid his hand on his shoulder, placed his finger on his forehead and teleported near Vegeta. There he ordered Vegeta to touch him. They teleported back to Dende's place.

When Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta appeared in front of the palace Dende just walked out off the building. When he saw Piccolo his gaze became hostile, Goku let himself drop on the floor, he didn't know off Dende's anger. Vegeta walked to the edge off the flying palace. Dende made a fist and raised it in the air, looking at Piccolo. The older Namekian turned around and sighed.

'How dare you to come up here. You know you are banned, leave this sacred place, immediately!' Piccolo turned his head slightly and lowered his arms.

'I don't have any reason to stay here; I'm brought here against my will.' He jumped and started to fly. Running footsteps were heard and Gohan ran out of the building.

'Hey Piccolo, wait!' Gohan, raised his hands and waved. Piccolo didn't react; the boy was disappointed in his former tutor. Goku stood up and looked at Dende, he didn't understand.

'What's wrong with you guys, you were best friends.'

'A lot has happened after your death. Too much to understand', Dende walked back inside and didn't look back. Vegeta joined Goku and Gohan and laughed.

'There's a disturbance in the brotherhood', he joked.

'Come Goku, we need to train.' Goku nodded and followed his rival.


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors notes*: I hope everyone can still folow the story now due to the computer error. Back to the story, I have a big surprise for the readers. Reviews are appreciated

Episode 4: Evil never rests

Satan City was very popular these days, it was Legend Week. A week specially invented for the human pride; Mister Satan. The skyscrapers were decorated with giant drawings of his pictures. The villagers regretted the death of there hero. Vegeta Jr. was walking trough the streets with his hands in his pockets. He was hoping to encounter the girl of his hearth. Goku walked behind him wit his hands behind his head.

'Shouldn't we be training with the others?' Vegeta didn't answer.

A jet flew over the city leaving a coloured cloud behind. Goku looked amused and his eyes were sparkling of desire. He laughed and turned Super Saiyan. The young boy jumped in the air with an energy burst. He followed the jets and made fun out of their speed. He flew next to the cockpit and made a sign to the pilot.

'Look at me!' He trusted forward and made a looping.

The pilot in the jet couldn't believe his eyes; he lost control and started to fall. Goku Jr. scratched his noise.

'I don't think that's supposed to happen.'

The little blue old manlike thing crawled between the herd of people. His crystal bowl shone in the sunlight. He was searching for the two little boys, proud saiyans. He needed their blood to regain his power and youth. This was a good moment, one of Luckoro's guardians was going to appear here, or had already appeared. An explosion pulled his attention.

'Excellent', the little blue monster smirked and crawled further in the stream of scared people.

Goku Jr. placed the jet on the ground and apologized to the pilot 'till something exploded. He scratched his air and went for a look. He could sense Vegeta's energy level near the explosion.

'Come here if you dare, I can handle you!' Vegeta powered up and fired a wave of ki-beams. The green monster avoided every blast and transmitted behind Vegeta.

'Proud seems to be in the family.' The monster gave the young boy a kick in the back and he flew trough a few buildings. The attacker laughed and covered his mouth with his grey hand. Goku Jr. came flying in and rammed the laughing person, but he bounced off.

'Wow he's solid rock.' Goku rubbed his head and charged a kamehameha.

'So weak…' The man raised one arm and lowered the other.

'Ka', Goku aimed his attack and fired, the beam just split on the muscular body of the monster.

'Me', the monster pulled his arms behind his back and a blue orb appeared.

'Ha', energy sparks surged over his body and a gold aura fired up. Vegeta stepped out of the car wreck and stepped closer.

'He's firing a kamehameha? How's that possible?'

'Simpel Vegeta's grandson, I'm Cell.' Both boys became scared, they heard before of that name. If they didn't watched out, they would be sucked up by his tail.

'Meha!' Cell fired his attack and the beam emitted an energy wave off itself. Electricity destroyed the surrounding windows. The two boys weren't fast enough to evade the attack so they charged up to block. Their energy level didn't came as near as the brute force of Cell. Suddenly the beam stopped in mid-air, not far from the youngsters. An orange gi-top appeared and a black aura emitted from nowhere.

'Gohan', Cell growled and powered up even more. Gohan could easily push the kamehameha back. He didn't even break a sweat. Gohan slightly powered up and fired the attack back. Cell jumped up and flew towards his rival. Gohan smiled and flew back. Cell raised his arm and disappeared. Gohan laughed a bit and punched behind him. Cell appeared again and flew trough the streets. Gohan transmitted himself to the end of the street and waited for the incoming Cell. Gohan quickly raised his knee. Cell yelled it out from pain. Gohan jumped fast up and turned his body and kicked his opponent in the ground.

'Not as tough anymore are you.'

Cell raised his head and growled, the little pieces of stone fell from his face as he teleported a bit further.

'That's what you think brat. In hell I met someone; he was interested in a partnership. He had no fear to fuse with me, since he is an android.' Gohan curved his eyebrows and prepared himself for a bigger fight.

'You see, I encountered Super 17.'

Gohan's eyes turned big and he lowered his guard for a second. Cell was amused; the boy still remembered the invincible android. He powered up and demanded the powers of Super 17 and he felt his body transforming. His green horns united into one giant 'barrette'. His wings became shoulder pats and his arms gained small curved blades. His entire body became more muscular and his tail disappeared completely. His powers reached heavens; they were even bigger than Gohan's.

Videl, Pan, Krillin, Trunks and Goten left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They were puffed and wounded. Krillin felled on the ground and pulled himself further on the ground. Dende came running one and gave them a senzu-bean fast.

'Was it that hard?'

'I think I broke bones that don't even exist', said Krillin with a painful grin on his face.

'Well, the suffering isn't over, Cell has returned, Gohan has already left to fight. Goku and Vegeta are searching for Luckoro.' Krillin sighed and pushed himself up. Trunks stepped forward and turned Super Saiyan.

'I'm gonna help him, He could use all the help we can give.' He went trough his knees and charged up, Goten did the same; he wouldn't let his brother die. They flew away from the holy palace.

Gohan got hit in the face by Cell, he flew trough a building and the green monster followed him. He lifted his head and transmitted above Cell.

'Masenko!' the yellow beam left his hands and Cell turned around in mid-air raising his hands. He absorbed the attack!

'Now my threat, Masenko!' The attack was three times as strong. Gohan transmitted to the open street again, holding his left arm. He was wounded. Goku and Vegeta Jr. flew over to him.

'Are y'all right?'

'His far stronger than last time. But I can handle him.' He lowered his arms and raised his power level. His eyes started to turn green. Buildings started to shake and shockwave's ran trough the streets. A few peeks of his hear turned gold.

Cell appeared a few meters away, crossing his arms.

'Very interesting Gohan, you're not even a Super Saiyan yet, and your powers already passed the Super Saiyan 2 level. But not in this fight.' His eyes blinked and a shock went trough Gohan's body. The asphalt underneath Cell's foot crumbled as he raged forward. He was to fast to be defended. The hideous monster grabbed Gohan by the throat and he drove him into the ground. The blade's on his arms shifted forward pointing at the boy.

'Let him go!' The two young kids flew forward and drove their feet inside Cells head.

'I bet he can't handle two Super Saiyans.' Vegeta Jr. bragged.

Gohan pushed himself up and made wild gestures.

'Go away! You two are no match for him!' laughter approved what Gohan had said. A purple ray left the dust cloud and landed before their feet. Cell stepped out off the dust cloud holding up a hand with his finger aimed for the saiyans. His eyes showed some cracks.

'You messed up my aim, you will pay! Destructo Disc!'


End file.
